$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 4 \\ 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 4 \\ 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$